El propósito de Año Nuevo de Kurama
by Yukii
Summary: Kurama jura no volver a pensar en cierto demonio de fuego de ESA manera otra vez. ¿Podrá evitarlo? Autora: Yoake Hajime. Traducción: Azusa Hino & Yukii [Shônen ai:Kurama&Hiei]


HOLAAA! Nueva traducción!!! ^_^ Esta vez la he hecho sola sino con Azusa Hino ^_^  
  
Azusa: Hola!! No me he podido resistir, yo también quería hacer una traducción. Pero como el tiempo no me sobra... pues la he hecho con Yukii ^o^  
  
Yukii: El fic en cuestión es un poco largo, ya os daréis cuenta, y por eso lo hemos hecho a medias.  
  
Azusa: Venga, di lo de siempre y demos paso al fic.  
  
Yukii: Okis! Ahí lo pongo, pero esta vez un poco modificado.  
  
ESTE FANFIC NO LO HEMOS ESCRITO NOSOTRAS, TAN SOLO LO HEMOS TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON NUESTRAS, TAN SOLO TRADUCIMOS.  
  
ESPEREMOS QUE OS GUSTE!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
**EL PROPOSITO DE AÑO NUEVO DE KURAMA**  
  
(Kurama's New Year's Resolution)  
  
Autora:Yoake Hajime  
  
(yoakehajime@yahoo.com)  
  
****************************************************************  
  


Miré absorto la hoja en blanco que había delante de mí. De hecho, parecía que la había estado mirando durante bastante tiempo. Treinta y siete minutos para ser exactos. Treinta y siete minutos. Y la hoja en blanco de enfrente todavía está... esto... en blanco. Empecé a morder mi lápiz otra vez, lo cual por cierto, he estado intermitentemente haciendo durante los últimos treinta y siete minutos también. – _Pensándolo bien, eso hacen treinta y ocho_. – Abatido, oculté mi cara en mis manos y froté mis doloridas sienes.  
  
_¡No vas a hacer nada a este paso, Kurama!_ – me regañé mentalmente. – _Tienes que centrarte ahora mismo. De lo contrario, bueno, de lo contrario no creo que alguna vez lo hagas._  
  
Dejé ir un exasperado suspiro. – _Está bien, puede que necesite unas pocas palabras de ánimo_. – Me levanté de mi escritorio, en el que por cierto había estado sentado durante los últimos treinta y ocho minutos. – _Pensándolo bien otra vez, eso hacen treinta y nueve_. – Empecé a pasearme por la habitación. Siempre saco mis mejores ideas mientras paseo. Al menos eso creo. O tal vez estoy demasiado cansado de estar sentado sin moverme durante todo este tiempo. Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, tenía que escaparme de la hoja en blanco que constantemente me recordaba cuánto está todavía... bueno... en blanco. _Genial. Ahora creo que hasta mi mente ha perdido su capacidad de producir pensamientos coherentes_.  
  
Me dejé caer en mi cama y miré el techo. ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Es sólo un estúpido trabajo. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo? Quiero decir, no se tenía que entregar hasta de aquí un par se semanas. Y además, ¿de dónde sacó mi profesora semejante idea para un trabajo?  
  
Me apoyé en mis codos y miré la hoja de libreta colgada en el tablón de corcho que había por encima de mi escritorio. Me obligué a levantarme y me acerqué a la pared, arrancando rápidamente la nota de allí y sentándome otra vez en mi mesa. Releí lo que garabateé por centésima vez.  
  
Trabajo: Redacción.  
  
Expone tu propósito de Año Nuevo para este año en forma de poema_._  
  
¿Quién alguna vez había escuchado un poema sobre el propósito de Año Nuevo de alguien? No es ni siquiera lo menos motivador para escribir una redacción, mucho menos un poema. Me hundí en mi asiento. – _¿Por qué me estoy quejando de todas formas?_ – me pregunté. – _Lo tendré que hacer un día u otro. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene andarse con dilaciones? Además, cuanto antes lo haga, antes acabaré. Bien_. – asentí para mi mismo. Creo que hice un buen trabajo convenciéndome de hacer semejante lamentable trabajo.  
  
Agarré mi lápiz y alisé la hoja en la mesa. _Está bien, entonces cuál podría ser mi propósito de Año Nuevo?_ – me pregunté. Para una persona normal, supongo, pensar en un propósito de Año Nuevo sería fácil. Generalmente dicen que empezarán a mantener limpia su habitación, parar de mentir a sus padres o a estudiar más.  
  
Golpeé ligeramente la mesa con mi lápiz y miré alrededor de mi habitación. Bien, mi habitación ya está limpia, así que no puedo utilizar ese propósito. Mi profesora realmente no lo sabe, pero un poema sobre mantener limpia tu habitación es más que lamentable. Y un poema sobre estudiar más es apenas alentador. Y de hecho no puedo decir que dejaré de mentir a mis padres o madre.  
  
Quiero decir, no puedo decirle exactamente a kaasan: _"¡Hey, Shiori! En realidad soy un espíritu zorro llamado Youko Kurama, que vino desde el mundo de los demonios y que fue una vez un famoso ladrón del Makai. Pero entré en tu útero y me reencarné como un adolescente llamado Shuuichi Minamino. Por cierto, también formo parte del Reikai Tantei, que es un grupo de detectives espirituales que trabajan para el Mundo Espiritual y ahora, creo que puedo estar enamorado de mi compañero de equipo, quien da la casualidad que es un chico. Su nombre es Hiei y..._" – me detuve. – _¡Maldita sea, lo estoy haciendo otra vez._ – me dejé caer sobre mi escritorio. – _La razón por la que no has encontrado nada durante los últimos..._ – eché un vistazo al reloj. – _Cinquenta y tres minutos, es porque no puedes apartar tu mente de cierto demonio de fuego_. – me regañé mentalmente, otra vez. Está bien, así que he intentado encubrirlo quejándome de los deberes, pero mi mente todavía subconscientemente vuelve al mismo maldito asunto. El asunto de Hiei, para ser exactos. La misma razón por la que he estado tan inquieto y descentrado durante estos últimos pocos meses. Y la misma razón por la que todavía no tengo un propósito de Año Nuevo.  
  
_Espera un segundo_. – Levanté la cabeza del escritorio y me senté bien en mi silla. – _Eso es_. – Quizás pueda dejar de pensar en Hiei. Tal vez no estoy realmente enamorado de él, después de todo. Probablemente sólo estoy malinterpretando nuestra amistad como algo más, porque hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Después de todo, ambos pertenecemos al Reikai Tantei y siempre debemos trabajar en la misma misión, ¿correcto? Especialmente la más reciente. Sí, ya recuerdo. Koenma me emparejó con Hiei y nos dio la orden de buscar cierto youkai en los bosques del Makai. Nos pilló una feroz tormenta, así que tuvimos que buscar refugio en una cueva. Nuestras ropas se mojaron, por lo tanto tuvimos que quitárnoslas y secarlas con el fuego que Hiei había hecho. Fue perfectamente inocente, ¿no? Quiero decir, no hicimos nada. Sólo hablamos junto al fuego, con las llamas proyectando sombras en las paredes de la cueva... creando una atmósfera de ensueño... resaltando sus musculosos rasgos... haciendo que sus rojos ojos pareciesen ardientes llamas... ahogándome en ellos... haciéndome sentir mareado y cálido y... – _¡Otra vez no!_  
  
De acuerdo, sólo hay una manera de superar todo esto. Y es dejar de pensar y empezar a escribir. – _Uh, ¿puede alguien escribir sin pensar_. - Probablemente no. En ese caso, supongo que debería pensar sólo cosas que no me hicieran pensar en cierto demonio de tres ojos de esa manera, otra vez. – _Entonces, ¿de qué manera exactamente debería pensar en él?_ – Mordí la punta de mi lápiz otra vez. Puede que pensar en sus aspectos negativos me apagará. O sea, no es que en realidad me encienda. ¿Lo hace? Sacudí mi cabeza. No, por supuesto que no. Por eso voy a volver a pensar en sus aspectos negativos. _Aunque no estoy seguro de que tenga alguno_.  
  
Maldita sea, sólo piensa. Está bien, mmm... ¿qué es lo que Kazuma siempre le llama? Ah sí, pequeño enano. Garabateé la frase. No es muy poética, verdad? Da igual. Estoy contento de que la hoja de delante mío ya no esté en blanco. Es un progreso. – _Pensándolo bien, tacha eso_. – Tracé una línea sobre la frase. No suena como un buen comienzo. Y suena... ofensivo. Quiero decir, Hiei nunca va a leerlo de todas maneras, pero no parece correcto describirlo así. – _Oh, ¿por qué demonios me preocupo?_  
  
Golpeé ligeramente mi escritorio con el lápiz. Está bien, los aspectos negativos de Hiei. Mmm, bueno, es un sangriento y frío ladrón y asesino, ¿no? Pero eso fue antes. Y sólo porque no tenía familia ni amigos. Además, no tenía elección. Quiero decir... – _Cállate Kurama. Deja de racionalizar y escribe algo_. – Entonces, ¿exactamente cómo podría poner eso en palabras? Quizás un color para describir su carácter. Negro, por supuesto. Lo escribí en el papel. Suena demasiado directo. Mordí mi lápiz otra vez. – _¿Otra palabra para el negro?_ – Hmmm... Ah, ya la tengo. Rescribí la primera línea que había escrito. Sip, mucho mejor. De acuerdo, ¿qué más?  
  
Bueno, algunas veces es demasiado irascible. – _Entonces, ¿él es como mmm... un fuego? ¿Una llama?_ – A veces ni siquiera acepta una broma. Y apenas sonríe. Hice una mueca, pero escribí la frase de todas formas. Ahora que lo pensaba, de hecho apenas me sonríe. Y también es muy malhumorado. ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener una conversación decente con él sin ser llamado estúpido zorro? No me gusta que me llamen así. Quiero decir, he sido llamado peores cosas en el pasado, pero, bueno, es diferente cuando viene de él. Especialmente cuando está enfadado. Da un poco de miedo cuando se enfada, en realidad. Está literalmente... ardiendo. – _Hey, bonita expresión. Mejor escribirla_.  
  
¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí. A veces discutimos. En esas ocasiones es cuando normalmente recibo su famoso... agravé mi voz: "_Hn. Kitsune no baka_." – Aunque no lo dice en serio. Al menos eso espero. Y a veces, es realmente un poco gracioso cuando lo dice. Especialmente las veces en que le provoco y empieza a ruborizarse. Me encontré sonriendo al recordarlo. Me apoyé en mi silla y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.  
  
En realidad, es un poco gracioso la manera en como... lo hace todo. La manera como dice "Hn.", la forma como sonríe... Está bien, no sólo es gracioso. Hace que me flaqueen las piernas. ¿Y lo habéis visto sin camiseta? Especialmente después de una lucha. La forma en que su sudor resalta sus músculos, enfatizando el contorno de su abdomen... acentuando sus brazos... su torso... Empecé a escribir algo en el papel, otra vez. Está bien, lo admito, el koorime es _excitante_. Y lo que le hace aún más atrayente es que es totalmente inconsciente de ello.  
  
Bueno, parece que es totalmente inconsciente de todo. Particularmente mis sentimientos. Quiero decir, a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo y, desafortunadamente, también es quien consigue herirme más. Escribí algo, luego dejé mi lápiz en mi escritorio. Odio cuando se niega a hablar conmigo o hasta mirarme. ¿No ve cuanto hiere? Es como si todavía no hubiese aprendido a confiar en mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Todavía se niega a confiar en mí o dejarme entrar. Aún me sigue dejando fuera... como hace con los demás.  
  
¿Eso quiere decir que... soy como todos los demás? ¿Que no significo nada para él? ¿Que no soy diferente a los demás? Me dejé caer en mi asiento y pasé una mano por mi pelo. Estaba sintiendo ese triste dolor en mi pecho, otra vez. El mismo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¿Por qué me estaba torturando? ¿Por qué gasto mi tiempo intentando averiguar si significo algo para tal insensible idiota? Alguien quien probablemente no se preocuparía si existo o no, si no fuese su compañero de equipo. Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy muy seguro si realmente ahora se preocupa de si existo o no aunque sea su compañero.  
  
Abatido, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, como de costumbre. Siempre la dejaba así, por si alguien decidiese pararse en ella o puede que hasta pasar la noche cuando se hiciese demasiado fría como para dormir en la rama de un árbol. Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí de mi mismo. – _Estás realmente desesperado, Kurama_. – pensé con un suspiro. Ya sabía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que me había estado haciendo. Ya sabía que la razón por la que seguía torturándome y pasando todo mi tiempo deprimido era porque... le amaba. Realmente, amaba a Hiei. Y sé que aunque él nunca sienta nada por mí, yo nunca dejaré de sentir algo por él.  
  
Volví a mi escritorio y me senté. Examiné las frases que había conseguido escribir. Mordí mi lápiz y luego hice algunos cambios aquí y allá. Acabado, puse mi lápiz en su sitio y leí mi trabajo:  


Ébano

La sombra de su ser

Una llama oscura

En llamas

Encendiendo mi pasión

Secando mi alma

Sin embargo, si fuese la noche

Con impaciencia

Abrazaré la oscuridad

Aunque jamás vea la luz.

No está mal. Pero no parece un propósito de Año Nuevo, tampoco. Ahora, he vuelto donde estaba. Peor aún. Aunque al final he admitido mis sentimientos.  
  
Un ligero ruido me hizo girarme. Una maravillosa mezcla de sorpresa y placer llenó mis sentidos cuando reconocí la oscura figura que había entrado por la ventana. Automáticamente se formó una sonrisa en mis labios.  
  
"Hola Hiei." – recibí al constante tema de mi ensueño. – "¿Frío afuera esta noche?"  
  
"Hn." – Fue la única respuesta que obtuve mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en un lado de mi habitación, junto con su katana. Esa era una buena señal. Quería decir que pretendía quedarse. Sabía que se pondría cómodo, así que me di la vuelta. Quizás debería empezar con algunos cálculos.  
  
"No es la única razón." – dijo detrás de mí una voz baja.  
  
"¿Perdona?" – me volví hacia él, otra vez.  
  
"No quiero repetirme, zorro."  
  
"Oh, te he oído Hiei. Sólo que no entendí de que razón me estás hablando."  
  
"De porque estoy aquí, baka."  
  
Me estremecí ante el comentario. – "Bien, ¿cuál es la razón, Hiei?"  
  
No contestó. Oh por favor, otra vez no. De verdad no quiero pasar por la eterna rutina de 'algo me está preocupando y no quiero explicártelo', otra vez. Pero no puedo evitarlo, si me preocupo tanto por la vida de cierto koorime que tengo que saber cuál es el problema, entonces...  
  
"¿Hiei?" – dije. – "Venga, soy tu mejor amigo."  
  
"Aunque desearía que fuese algo más." – murmuré.  
  
Frunció el ceño y de repente me dieron ganas de pegarme. - _¿Y si lo ha oído?_  
  
"Hablé con Yukina." – empezó. _¡Gracias a Dios que no lo haya oído!_  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"Dijo algo sobre una estúpida práctica ningen llamada... algo sobre el Año Nuevo..." – se detuvo. Probablemente para buscar la palabra.  
  
"¿El propósito?" – _¿De verdad tenía que recordármelo?_  
  
"Sí, eso."  
  
"¿Entonces qué te preocupa?"  
  
"Estoy llegando a eso, zorro."  
  
"Está bien." – Por supuesto que estaba llegando a ello. A Hiei nunca le gustaba que le metieran prisa.  
  
"Ella dijo que debería intentar hacer uno también."  
  
Asentí. – "¿Y?"  
  
"Bueno, hice uno."  
  
Eso me cogió por sorpresa. – "¿Lo hiciste?"  
  
"En realidad, ella me ayudó a hacer uno. Y dijo que sería bueno que lo empezara a hacer tan pronto como fuese posible. Así que esa es la razón por la que he venido a aquí."  
  
Levanté mis cejas, confundido. – "¿Has venido aquí para cumplir tu propósito de Año Nuevo?"  
  
No respondió, pero en vez de eso caminó hacia donde estaba yo, hasta que estuvo delante de mí. Luego fijó sus rojos ojos en los míos y sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi pecho.  
  
"Kurama, yo..." – _Oh Dios mío, ¿va a decir lo que espero que vaya a decir?_  
  
"Yo... yo..."  
  
"Sigue Hiei."  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Kurama..." - se aclaró la garganta. – "Lo siento."  
  
Levanté una ceja. _¿Qué?_ – "Siento llamarte estúpido y siempre herir tus sentimientos."  
  
_¿Eso es todo?_ – me esforcé en sonreír. – "Está bien, Hiei. Te perdono, siempre lo hago." – _De hecho, te perdono por herir mis sentimientos ahora_.  
  
"Entonces, ¿tu propósito de Año Nuevo es empezar a decir 'lo siento' a la gente?" – pregunté con una débil risa. _Aunque siento que estoy a punto de llorar_.  
  
Hiei se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su capa y su katana.  
  
"No exactamente." – dijo mientras se ponía su capa. Iba a dejarme. Otra vez.  
  
"Mi propósito de Año Nuevo era empezar a aprender cómo disculparme con las personas y dejar de herirlas."  
  
Se dirigió hacia la ventana, preparado para marcharse. Y sentí mi corazón rompiéndose dentro de mi pecho.  
  
"Pensé que sería mejor si empezaba a hacerlo disculpándome..."  
  
Entonces se volvió hacia mi y... ¿sonrió?  
  
"Con la persona que amo." – Y con eso desapareció en la noche.  
  
Por favor, no me digas que estoy soñando. ¿Acaso Hiei me sonrió? ¿Acaso Hiei me dijo que me amaba?  
  
Me dejé caer en mi silla. Pero no por agotamiento, me estaba sintiendo débil. Una estúpida sonrisa había aparecido en mi cara y mi corazón, el cual estaba sufriendo unos momentos antes, parecía no tener ningún problema bailando dentro de mi pecho. Bueno, no dijo las palabras exactamente como había esperado que lo hiciese, pero estoy seguro de que se las podré sacar algún día. Mañana estará bien. Qué pena, no tuve tiempo de agradecerle su disculpa. – _¿Con un beso quizás?_ – pensé con una sonrisa.  
  
Estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Este día había sido agotador, pero todavía no he hecho mi propósito. Saqué mi diario y lo abrí por una página en blanco. Cogiendo un bolígrafo de su sitio empecé a escribir:  
  
Hoy temprano, he hecho el propósito de Año Nuevo de olvidar cierto demonio de fuego de tres ojos llamado Hiei. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco, está bien, de pensarlo MUCHO, he decidido hacer un nuevo propósito de Año Nuevo.  
  
Desde ahora, dejaré de hacer propósitos que no pueda cumplir. Eso, y que puede que empiece a cerrar mi ventana después de que cierto demonio de fuego haya entrado en mi habitación. Sólo para asegurarme de que pueda llegar a 'agradecérselo' la próxima vez.  
  


- OWARI - 

  
********************************************************************** 

Ei!! ¿Qué tal el fic, os ha gustado? Esperamos que sí.  
  
Un poquito largo, ¿verdad? Pero vale la pena y así se fomenta la lectura. ^_^  
  
Bueno Azusa, despídete que ya hemos cumplido y ahora deberías seguir con tu fic que quiero leer el siguiente capítulo pronto.  
  
Azusa: Hola! Pues eso, me despido. Sólo decir que ha sido un placer hacer esta traducción y que ya sé porqué Yukii hace tantas. ¡Es q vicia! Bueno, yo a seguir con el mío ;) Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Yukii: Esperamos reviews!!! Así que... ^_^  
  
Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es o azusa_hino@yahoo.es  
  
Mata ne!!!


End file.
